Thomas & Friends in Adventures Of Henry
by ThomasEmilyFan
Summary: Based on the Railway Series book: Henry The Green Engine. In a stand-alone followup to The Strike!, Henry is encountering troubles with his system, so Sir Topham Hatt helps him out by providing him with special Welsh coal. Winter arrives and heeds for both Percy and Henry, who is then sent to Crewe and comes back in a different shape, feeling like a much better engine indeed.
1. Prologue: A Bad Day For Henry

**Moral:** whatever doesn't weaken you makes you stronger/respect others' property

(Scene starts with a view of Sodor, zooming in over the Island and onto Thomas' branchline)

 _It was a beautiful autumn day on the Island of Sodor. The leaves were rustling and the wind blew as the weather grew crisp._

(Scene zooms on Thomas whistling happily as he chuffs on his branch line with Annie and Clarabel)

 _Thomas was feeling very cheerful indeed, as he puffed along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. But the two coaches were having a very bumpy ride indeed._

 **Annie:** Slow down, Thomas. What's the rush with you today?

 **Thomas:** We gotta hurry, Annie and Clarabel. The sooner we get to Elsbridge, the better.

 **Clarabel:** The three of us know, Thomas, that Henry is not always on time.

 **Thomas:** Well, you never know these days, Clarabel. Henry may already be at a station, waiting for us.

 **Annie**

 **And** (sighing) We hope so, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:**

 **Thomas:** Me too, Annie and Clarabel. After all, Henry must know by now how important my branch line.

(rendition of _Really Useful Engine_ , covered by _Robert Hartshorne_ starts as Thomas continues through the countryside.

 _He's a really useful engine, you know_

 _All the other engines they'll tell you so_

 _He huffs and puffs and whistles, rushing to and fro_

 _He's the really useful engine we adore!_

 _He's a really useful engine, you know_

 _Maybe little, but he's never slow_

 _And now he's in a hurry to try and catch Henry's train_

 _He's a really useful engine today_

 _He's the one, he's the one_

 _He's the really useful engine that we adore_

 _He's the one, he's the #1_

 _Thomas The Tank Engine_

 _He's the really useful engine we adore!_

(song ends as Thomas chuffs into Elsbridge, whistling loudly)

 **Thomas:** We're here, Annie and Clarabel. (pauses for a moment before looking around curiously) But where's Henry?

 **Annie:** Didn't we tell you we'd be early, Thomas?

 **Clarabel:** Henry's a big engine, you know. You can't always expect him to be here to the time you want.

 **Thomas:** Nonsense, Annie and Clarabel. Gordon can get over here twice as fast as Henry can and…

 **Henry:** (whistles and he chuffs in slowly, panting) I'm here, Thomas. (grounds to a halt, sighing, with white smoke bursting out from both sides)

 **Thomas:** You're on time today, Henry. I am surprised.

 **Henry:** I fetched my coaches early, Thomas. That way, I wouldn't keep my passengers waiting.

 **Thomas:** (chuckling) There's a record. You usually take your time with getting here.

(Henry doesn't answer, but feels a little strange as smoke billows from both his sides)

 _Annie and Clarabel could see that Henry wasn't feeling all at his best, and were deeply concerned._

 **Annie:** Are you alright, Henry?

 **Henry:** (confused) Alright?

 **Clarabel:** Yes, you're making lots of strange puffing sounds and there's white smoke coming out from both your sides. Is something the matter?

 **Thomas:** (cheekily) Maybe he filled up too much on coal and water. (chuckling, while Annie and Clarabel show a look of disapproval over Thomas' joke)

 **Henry:** Truth be told, I do feel a little uneasy…(Clarabel's guard's whistle blows)

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Sorry, Henry. No more time to chat. I can't dawdle over big engines like you, you know. Goodbye. (races away with Annie and Clarabel)

 _As Thomas left, Henry continued to feel very sorry for himself. What was worse was that his friend Thomas didn't understand his case._

(Scene cuts to Thomas chuffing through the countryside with Annie and Clarabel)

 _As Thomas continued along his branch line, Annie and Clarabel reprimanded him for his attitude towards Henry._

 **Annie:** Your behavior back at the station wasn't very funny, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** (confused) What are you talking about, Annie?

 **Clarabel:** (concernedly) Henry's bound to have a problem with his system and you didn't take it very seriously.

 **Annie:** Quite right, Clarabel. Couldn't have put it better myself.

 _Thomas began to feel a little guilty. Maybe his two coaches were right._

 **Thomas:** Let me remind you two, that Henry and I are friends. How about I make you a promise: when I get back to the sheds tonight, I'll see what's the matter with him and talk to Sir Topham Hatt about it. But only if it's very serious.

 **Annie:** That's the spirit, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** Just remember to see whether or not his problem is very serious.

 **Thomas:** (jokingly) Oh, I'll be _capable_ of doing that.

(The three of them chuckle as the scene zooms out on them and the countryside. Next scene cuts to Henry chuffing slowly about on the line with his coaches)

 _Meanwhile, Henry was still feeling very unusual. On his way back to the yard, he made strange chuffing sounds as he clanked about. James was right behind him with his passenger train._

 **James:** (whistling impatiently) Hurry up, Henry! (whistling)

 **Henry:** (groaning) Sorry, James. I'm just not feeling very well. I think that…

 **James:** (rolling his eyes before interrupting Henry) Stuff and nonsense! You've been acting like this all day and it's time you started doing your work quicker like a proper engine. (switches lines through a set of points and rushes past Henry)

(Scene fades out on Henry and cuts to Knapford Yard with Thomas shunting Annie and Clarabel into a siding)

 _That evening, Thomas returned Annie and Clarabel to the yard. But they were still worried about Henry._

 **Annie:** Hopefully you can keep your promise about Henry, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** We don't want something to happen to him, should Sir Topham Hatt find out about his problem before someone informs him.

 **Thomas:** (chuckling) Don't worry, Annie and Clarabel. I've got it all under control. I'm sure he'll be fine. (whistles and chuffs away)

 _That night, Thomas chuffed into his berth beside Henry. The big green engine was still coughing out steam._

 **Edward:** (worriedly) Are you alright, Henry?

 **Henry:** (coughing) Truth be told, I've been better, Edward. You seem like one of the only few engines who understands my case.

 **Thomas:** (concernedly) I do too, Henry.

 **Henry:** (confused) You do, Thomas?

 **Thomas:** Yes. I'm sorry about earlier. I was in a hurry and didn't take much notice. That's just how I am with my branch line, you see. Still, I'm worried, Henry, and so are Annie and Clarabel.

 **Percy:** Is there something wrong with your system, Henry?

 **Gordon:** Ha! (chuckles) You're both just silly little engines, and so are you, Henry.

 **James:** Couldn't have said better myself. Hmph!

 _Henry just ignored Gordon and James and went straight to sleep. However, all through the night, he continued to make chuffing sounds, which weren't under his control. Gordon and James couldn't stand it any longer, but Thomas was beginning to show deep concern for his friend._

 **Thomas:** (to himself) Tomorrow I must talk to Sir Topham Hatt. That'll help Henry…I hope.


	2. Sorting Out Henry's Troubles

(Scene fades out from Thomas in the evening and continues from morning with Henry and James at the sheds)

 _The next morning, Henry was feeling no better, but James grew less and less concerned._

(Henry coughs loudly, while James rolls his eyes and looks away)

 **James:** (sighing) Oh, dear. Couldn't get a bit of peace and quiet last night and now here you go again, Henry.

 **Henry:** I suffer dreadfully, James, and not everybody seems to care.

 **James:** What rubbish. What's the matter with you anyway, Henry? You know I'm concerned about you sent away.

 **Henry:** I just don't know, James. I'm bigger than you, but smaller than Gordon.

 **James:** (confused) What's that got to do with anything?

 **Henry:** Sometimes I can pull trains, but I feel I have no strength at all.

 **James:** Stuff and nonsense! You don't work hard enough from the way I see it. (whistles, as he chuffs away) Show a wheel and you'll feel much better if I guarantee it.

 _But poor Henry wasn't so sure, and he felt so ill that he couldn't even start. His driver and fireman couldn't start him up either._

(Scene cuts to Thomas out on his branch line with Annie and Clarabel)

 _Meanwhile, Thomas was busy on his branch line, but he was still thinking about how he could help his friend Henry._

 **Thomas:** It turns out, Annie and Clarabel, that Henry is indeed feeling not quite at his best, but he couldn't explain his case.

 **Annie:** That's alright, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** May I suggest though that you speak to Sir Topham Hatt?

 **Thomas:** Oh, I don't know, Clarabel. If I know Sir Topham Hatt, he probably wont appreciate my interference unless the matter is actually serious. Do you think it is?

 **Annie:** Quite so, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:** We have never seen an engine in such a condition as we saw poor Henry yesterday.

 **Thomas:** It's settled then, Annie and Clarabel. I'll speak to Sir Topham Hatt next time I see him.

 **Annie**

 **And** Now's your chance, Thomas.

 **Clarabel:**

 _Over at Dryaw station, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform. Bertie had taken him to the station for a very important matter to discuss with his #1 tank engine._

 **Bertie:** (jokingly) Good morning, Thomas. Care for a race today? (chuckling)

 **Thomas:** Today is not the day, Bertie. Racing is not my main concern at the moment.

 **Topham:** And it shouldn't be, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** (gasps) Sir?

 **Topham:** (walking up to Thomas) I hear a great deal from certain stationmasters that you and Bertie have been racing around a lot lately, and I must warn you, Thomas, to keep this nonsense and not to race at dangerous speeds.

 **Thomas:** (sighing) Yes, sir. I understand, sir.

 **Topham:** Good. I figured this would be your next stop so I asked Bertie's driver to take me here. Now, if you don't mind, I have a railway to run. Please don't make me come back here again, Thomas. (turns and walks away)

(Annie and Clarabel clear their throats, and Thomas remembers)

 **Thomas:** (gasps) Oh, wait, sir.

 **Topham:** (turning back) Yes, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** I have something important to discuss with you, sir.

 **Topham:** (walking back towards Thomas) Speak up then, Thomas.

 **Thomas:** I don't know if it's my concern or not but Annie, Clarabel and I thought that you would be the best one to talk about it with.

 **Topham:** (confused) Talk about _what_ , Thomas?

 **Thomas:** Um…it's Henry, sir.

 **Topham:** (confused) Henry?

 **Thomas:** Yes, sir. He didn't seem so well yesterday and today, it's just as bad.

 **Topham:** How so, Thomas? Go on.

 **Thomas:** He couldn't really explain his case, sir, but I didn't believe him at first either, and that's why I feel bad.

 **Topham:** Is that the reason why you're discussing it with me, Thomas?

 **Thomas:** (gulps) Y-y-yes, sir.

 **Topham:** (chuckles) No need to be nervous, Thomas. I'll head back to Knapford right away and then drive over to Tidmouth to see what is the matter. Thanks for your concern, Thomas.

(guard's whistle blows)

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Thank you, sir. (chuffs away)

 **Annie:** You see, Thomas. Nothing to worry about at all.

 **Thomas:** You were right, Annie and Clarabel. Talking to Sir Topham Hatt will solve anything.

 **Annie**

 **And** (chuckling) We told you so.

 **Clarabel:**

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel chuckles as the scene zooms out on them and cuts back to Henry at Tidmouth, James slowly reversing and stopping next to him)

 **James:** (cheekily) Still having a rest, are you, Henry?

 **Henry:** I told you earlier, James. Something in my system just won't start up.

 **James:** Rubbish!

(Sir Topham Hatt walks up and clears his throat, looking sternly at a surprised James, who gasps and looks the other way)

 **Topham:** (turning towards Henry) Good day, Henry. I hear from a good source that you don't feel all up-to-date.

 **James:** (muttering) Pfft! Or at least he says.

 **Topham:** (sternly) Stay out of this, please, James, if you may.

 **James:** Sorry, sir.

 **Topham:** Anyway, Henry, I just can't seem to picture what the deal has been with you lately.

 **Henry:** Deal? What deal, sir?

 **Topham:** You know what I mean, Henry. We've done everything we can to help you but you're too expensive.

(James sniggers, until Sir Topham Hatt shoots him a quick look before facing back towards Henry)

 **Henry:** Expensive, sir?

 **Topham:** Exactly. You've had lots of spare parts _and_ new paint too, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another engine instead of you to do your work.

 **Henry:** (sighs) Yes, sir. I understand, sir.

 **James:** That's what _I_ was afraid of, sir.

 **Topham:** (sighing and turning towards James) Don't you have a goods train to pull, James?

 **James:** A _goods_ train? Well, no, sir. I saw no goods train on my schedule and…

 **Topham:** (sternly) Rubbish. Go to Knapford now and pick up your trucks. Henry and I will manage this _alone_.

 **James:** But…but…

 **Topham:** Hurry along now, James, or you won't catch your next passenger train shall I see to it.

(James snorts and whistles as he chuffs away. Sir Topham Hatt turns towards Henry's crew)

 **Driver:** If Henry is to be replaced, your wish is our command, sir.

 **Topham:** (confused) What are you talking about, driver?

 **Fireman:** Henry means a great deal to us, sir, and we don't want him replaced. But we can't have it any other way, can we?

 **Topham:** Not to worry, fireman. I never _said_ Henry would be replaced. I just took thought to the idea if there's no possible way to help Henry, but we must see what else we can do with him. Henry's a diligent worker and I'd hate to let him go.

 **Driver:** Much understood, sir.

 **Topham:** Bring Henry to Knapford. I'll be waiting there for you. (turns and walks away)

 _Sir Topham Hatt had a plan to help Henry, and he was putting into action right away._

(Next scene cuts to Knapford with Henry pulling in, whistling. Sir Topham Hatt walks up, wearing overalls)

 **Topham:** Ah, Henry. I'm sure your driver and fireman won't mind me coming along for the ride. This does concern _you_ after all.

 **Henry:** (coughing) Not at all, sir.

(Sir Topham Hatt shoots a worried look at Henry as he hops into his cab. Henry whistles and leaves the station as soon as the guard's whistle blows)

 **Topham:** Now, fireman, what's your say in all this?

 **Fireman:** (sighing) Henry's a bad steamer, sir. I build up his fire, but it doesn't give much heat.

 **Topham:** (listening carefully, nodding) Oh, I see. (looking concerned, holding his fingers against his chin)

 _Henry pressed on till they reached Edward's Station. By then, it was no use and Henry had to switch to a siding._

 **Henry:** (leaving the platform, moaning) Oh, dear. I shall have to go away.

 **Topham:** (peaking his head out from the cab) Not to worry, Henry. We'll soon sort you out. Edward will pull the train in your place.

(Henry reverses slowly into the siding and grounds to a halt)

 **Edward:** (whistling as he backs down on the coaches) Your coaches are in good control with me, Henry. Get better soon.

 **Henry:** Thank you, Edward.

(Edward whistles and leaves the station)

 _The crew inspected Henry's tender. Sir Topham Hatt waiting aside for an explanation._

 **Topham:** What do you believe is the issue here, fireman?

 **Fireman:** (mopping coal from his face with a cloth) Excuse me, sir. The fact is the coal is of the wrong sort.

 **Topham:** Oh. The wrong sort? I see.

 **Fireman:** Yes, sir. We've had a poor lot lately but today, it's worse. The other engines have big fireboxes so they can manage. Henry's, on the other hand, is smaller and can't make the heat. The driver and I have discussed Welsh coal though.

 **Topham:** (surprised) Welsh coal?

 **Driver:** (nodding) Yes, sir. Welsh coal. We know it sounds pricy.

 **Fireman:** But it will make him a different engine indeed.

 **Topham:** I don't care about the expense. My engines mean a lot more to me than money, and Henry must have a fair chance. I shall send James to go and fetch some immediately.

(Scene fades out on Sir Topham Hatt and onto James into the next chapter)


	3. The New Coal

(Scene continues from previous chapter with James chuffing along back from the mainland, a sour expression on his face)

 _James journeyed to the mainland and back to collect Welsh coal for Henry, but he wasn't very happy about it._

 **James:** It just isn't fair. What's in this for me? Henry needs a special coal sort of coal and _I_ have to fetch to him for him. Honestly, special coal? More like special treatment for a bigger engine like Henry.

(Scene cuts to the coal depot with Henry talking to Thomas and Percy)

 _Meanwhile, Henry was telling his friends Thomas and Percy all about the new coal he was receiving._

 **Percy:** (surprised) New coal? That sounds exciting, Henry.

 **Henry:** It is indeed, Percy.

 **Thomas:** I'm happy for you, Henry. I'm sorry I misread you the first time.

 **Henry:** You have nothing to be sorry for, Thomas. Thanks for filling The Fat Controller in on the situation. None of this could have been possible without _you_

 **Thomas:** It's only for the best, Henry. The only thing I enjoy as much as my branch line is helping out a friend in need.

 **James:** (whisltling as he chuffs up beside Henry, cheekily) Hello there, busted boiler. Ready for your _special coal_? Only the best for a _special_ engine like you. (chuckles and looks over to Thomas and Percy for laughter)

(Thomas and Percy look back at him without amusement, and James slowly stops laughing before sighing and groaning)

 **Topham:** (walking up) Ah, James. You've got the Welsh coal. Thank you.

 **James:** You're very welcome, sir. What kind of passenger train would you like me to pull as a token of your gratitude?

 **Topham:** A goods train, James. (jokingly) Perhaps your passengers will be very comfortable in one of those.

(Henry, Thomas, Percy and Sir Topham Hatt chuckle as James whistles and leave the coal depot with indignity. Scene fades out and then back on to Henry looking happily at the Welsh coal piled up beside the track)

 _Soon, the Welsh coal and Henry and his crew were excited._

 **Driver:** Now, we'll show them, Henry, old fellow.

(Henry whistles happily. Scene constantly shifts from over Henry's body with the driver and fireman checking him all over)

 _Straight away, the driver and fireman got to work at oiling Henry's joints and polishing his brass until it shone like gold._

(Henry's coat gleams against the sunshine. Next scene cuts to his firebox)

 _Henry's fire had already been lit so the fireman lit it with very much caution, putting large lumps of coal like a wall around the outside and covering the glowing middle part with small lumps. Henry was a little worried._

 **Henry:** (moaning) You're spoiling my fire!

 **Fireman:** Wait and see, Henry. We'll have a _roaring_ fire just when we want it.

(Next scene cuts to Knapford with Henry arriving at the platform.

 _And the fireman was correct. When Henry reached the platform, the water inside his tanks were boiling._

(Henry lets off steam happily. Sir Topham Hatt sees this from his office window and rushes out to see him)

 **Topham:** How do you feel, Henry?

 **Henry:** (whistling) Much better, sir. Never felt so well in my life.

 **Topham:** (to the crew) Have you a good fire, driver?

 **Driver:** Never better, sir, and plenty of steam, too.

 **Topham:** (smiling and nodding) Good. No record breaking. Don't push him too hard.

 **Driver:** (as a drum into to a song starts) Henry won't need pushing, sir. I'll have to hold him back.

(Henry whistles and leaves the station as a rendition of an original of mine _Back On Track_ , performed by Sam Blewitt, starts in D major)

 _If all at once, your steam doesn't pick up_

 _And you don't know where and when_

 _All you need is courage to get back on track_

 _And you'll feel like part of the railway again_

 _It's hard (It's hard)_

 _Just thinking about it_

 _You feel in need of another tender or two_

 _Just start (just start)_

 _By not stopping to doubt it_

 _And you'll find a much different engine in you_

(Song shifts into the chorus in E major as Henry journeys through the countryside with his coaches)

 _And you'll find you've never felt so well in your life_

 _And though your speed doesn't meet expectations_

 _You'll ride along steadily with plenty of time left_

 _You'll arrive early at the next station_

 _And that's when you feel that you're back on track (Yes, you're back on track)_

 _Again (again)_

 _Oh, that's when you feel that you're back on track (Yes, you're back on track)_

 _Again (again)_

 _And so when you feel that you're back on track, you'll feel the strength that you've never had._

(Song shifts into an instrumental of the chorus as James is stuck on the track next to Henry)

 **Henry:** (whistles as he chuffs up beside James, cheekily) Hello, James. Feeling a little _out of puff_ at the moment? (chuckles)

 **James:** (moaning) I'm stuck, Henry. My firebox has gone out and I can't make it to steam either. Please, can you take me to the nearest coal bunker?

 **Henry:** As long as my _special_ coal holds, I'd be glad to, James.

 **James:** Um…okay.

(Henry whistles before reversing and switching sides. Then he buffers up to James and the chorus reprises)

 _And you'll find you've never felt so well in your life_

 _And though your speed doesn't meet expectations_

 _You'll ride along steadily with plenty of time left_

 _And you'll help those in need learn patience (When you reach the nearest coal bunker)_

(The song shifts into another short instrumental as Henry and James arrive at the nearest coal bunker)

 **James:** (as Henry chuffs up beside him) Thank you, Henry. Your Welsh coal isn't so silly after all. It's special, in a good way.

(Henry whistles happily and leaves the coal bunker as the song continues)

 _And that's when you feel that you're back on track (Yes, you're back on track)_

 _Again (again)_

 _Oh, that's when you feel that you're back on track (Yes, you're back on track)_

 _Again (again)_

 _And so when you feel that you're back on track, you'll feel the strength that you've never had…_

 _When you arrive early at the junction._

 _Henry arrived early at Elsbridge Junction and waited for Thomas as the passengers got out. Thomas soon arrived with Annie and Clarabel, and his passengers boarded the coaches. Henry was in the mood for a tease._

 **Henry:** (cheekily) Where have _you_ been, lazybones? (guard's whistle blows) Oh, I can't wait around for dawdling tank engines like you. Goodbye. (whistles and chuffs away)

 **Thomas:** (stunned) Whoooosh! Have you ever seen anything like it, Annie and Clarabel?

 **Annie:** No, Thomas, never.

 **Clarabel:** (jokingly) Looks like Henry's new Welsh coal has really puffed his smokebox as much as yours, Thomas?

(guard's whistle blows and Thomas, Annie and Clarabel chuckle as they leave the station)


	4. Percy's Sticky Situation

(Scene continues as it shifts into wintertime. Snow starts to fall and a blizzard arrives. Henry chuffs along the line by the lake, battling against the snow)

 _The season soon changed from autumn with stubble and brown earth to a cold long winter. Throughout the month of December, Henry continued to adjust properly to his new Welsh coal and now he was used to it. However, the fierce winds would often hold the engines back on their journeys, and a blizzard would constantly arrive and make the journey much worse._

(Scene cuts to Thomas, Percy and Henry at Tidmouth Sheds)

 _One morning, Henry's fire was quickly lit up by his driver and fireman and he was able to start his journey. Thomas and Percy, however, had to wait for the firelighter to arrive and light their fires with ordinary coal, an element that the firelighter was used to._

 **Henry:** (whistling) Don't worry, you too. I'm sure the firelighter will come very soon. (chuffs away)

 _But Thomas and Percy didn't think so, and they were cold and cross._

 **Thomas:** (fuming) All I want is a warm boiler, Percy, and the firelighter knows that. But still, he manages to run late.

 **Percy:** He's not late, Thomas. This weather just woke us up early. That's all.

 _Gusts of wind continued to swarm towards the shed, once around Thomas, and then around Percy too._

 **Percy:** (sighing) Maybe we should talk about something else while we wait for the fireman.

 **Thomas:** (jokingly) Yes, like how silly we'll look for our passengers when our funnels get covered in icicles. (chuckling)

 _But Percy didn't Thomas' joke very funny._

 **Percy:** (sighing) Maybe we'll feel better if we talk about warm things, Thomas. Like sunshine…and steam…

 **Thomas:** … _and_ firelighters. (chuckling)

 _Percy ignored Thomas as he yawned and shut his eyes, dreaming away about something warm to think about._

(A dream sequence occurs with Percy happily watching the children at the seaside, snow coming down, when he notices a scarf coiled around his funnel. He gasps)

 **Percy:** (waking up) Scarves!

 **Thomas:** (confused) Scarves? (chuckling, jokingly) That's what _you_ need, Percy. A warm and wooly scarf around your funnel, don't you think?

 **Percy:** (sighing, happily) Yes, Thomas. A nice warm scarf. (shuts his eyes)

 _Thomas was only teasing and found Percy's wish to be very amusing, while Percy thought happily about scarves until the firelighter came._

(Scene shifts while the firelighter gets Thomas ready for his journey and he chuffs away, whistling to Percy)

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Wake up, lazybones!

(Percy gasps and wakes up while Thomas chuffs away)

 _Percy waited as the firelighter lit up his fire and he was ready to start his journey once._

(Percy whistles and chuffs away, the firelighter waving after him. Scene cuts to Sir Topham Hatt's house)

 _Meanwhile, Sir Topham Hatt had just finished having his breakfast of hot porridge. His wife helped to get him ready as he and Henry had a big day ahead of them. He got up and eyed his special trousers as Lady Hatt pressed them on the hanger._

 **Topham:** Thank you, Jane, dear. I shall put those put those in my trunk, and change into them right before the photographs are taken.

 **Jane:** You're welcome, Topham, dear. Are you sure you won't be late?

 **Topham:** Absolutely, not. I'll be spic and span and right on time. Have to hurry. I must meet Henry at the station. He is taking the important visitors inside the coaches after all. (rushes out the door)

 **Jane:** Bye, dear. Good luck.

(Scene cuts to Henry at Knapford)

 _Meanwhile, Henry was waiting for Sir Topham Hatt as he arrived in his car._

 **Topham:** (walking up on the platform and towards Henry) Good morning, Henry.

 **Henry:** (whistling) Good morning, sir.

 **Topham:** Are the coaches all ready for the passengers?

 **Henry:** Yes, sir. Just waiting for Gordon to arrive from the "Works Station" with the special visitors.

 **Topham:** Very well then. He shall be here any time now.

 **Gordon:** (whistling as he chuffs in) Good morning, Henry. Good morning, sir.

 **Topham:** Um, morning, Gordon. Thank you very much for picking up the visitors. Hopefully they had a comfortable ride in the express.

 **Gordon:** They sure did, sir. And I bet now that Henry here is going to give a very _special_ ride, eh? (chuckles)

(Henry smiles, and Sir Topham Hatt sighs and shakes his head as he boards the train. Henry whistles and leaves the platform after the guard's whistle blows. Scene cuts to Percy chuffing alongside a lakeside. His theme, covered by Robert Hartshorne, plays)

 _Meanwhile, Percy was chuffing on his way to the station. By the time, he reached there, he saw workmen wearing scarves, something he would often see every morning. He was very envious._

 **Percy:** (groaning) My funnel is cold. (chuffing up beside Henry) I need a scarf. That's what I need.

 **Henry:** (confused) A scarf?

 **Percy:** (snaps) Yes, to keep my funnel warm.

 **Henry:** (chuckling) Engines don't wear scarves, Percy. That's why we have nice warm boilers.

 **Percy:** (cheeklily) Engines with proper funnels might need one. _You've_ only got a small one, Henry. (whistles and chuffs away)

 _Henry snorted. He was proud of his small round funnel._

(Scene cuts to James dropping off passengers at the platform)

 _Just then, James dropped some passengers and the station platform and Percy had to take his coaches away._

(James whistles as his passengers get out and Henry chuffs up to him. The important passengers exit his.)

 _The important passengers exited Henry's coaches and explored the station, waiting for Sir Topham Hatt to arrive. James was feeling a little puffed up._

 **James:** (wheeshing steam) Bit of a cold morning for all this, isn't it, Henry? _Especially_ , all these extra passengers. Wouldn't you agree?

 **Henry:** Yes, James. But guess who's also having a bit of a _cold_ morning.

 **James:** (confused) Who?

 **Henry:** Percy, complaining about _not having a scarf_ in this weather.

 **James:** (chuckles) Scarves. What a joke. Especially from those silly little engines.

(James chuckles and so does Henry as he exits the station)

 **Topham:** (waving) Goodbye, Henry. Be back soon. (sighing, turning towards the passengers) Now then, who wants to explore the station?

 _Sir Topham Hatt had begun his tour. Meanwhile, Percy was getting ready to fetch James' coaches. His driver always shut off steam when entering the station, but Percy would often attempt to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly as he could. This morning, he had made a plan to finally do so._

(Percy chuffs slowly into the station. The porters haul a trolley across the line as he does so)

 _Meanwhile, the porters were hauling a trolley full of luggage across the line. Percy had steamed in so quietly that the porters didn't hear him coming. Then…it happened._

 **Driver:** Look out, Percy.

 _But it was too late._

CRASH!

 _The porters had jumped clear before the crash but the trolley went flying into the air and landed back down with a smash. Boxes and bags BURST in all directions!_

 **Percy:** (groaning) Uh oh!

 _Sticky jam streamed Percy's face; a top hat hung on his lamp iron; and worst of all, a pair of trousers coiled lovingly around his funnel. The passengers were very cross, and so was Sir Topham Hatt._

(Passengers shout at an overwhelmed Sir Topham Hatt, who tries to calm down them down)

 **Topham:** (calmly as he can) Quiet! Quiet, everyone, please! (turns towards Percy and glares, walking up to him and seizing his hat) That's _my_ hat, thank you very much! (pointing to his hat) Percy, look what you've DONE!

 **Percy:** (muffled) Yes, sir. I am, sir.

 **Topham:** And my _best_ trousers too. All ruined thanks to you.

 **Percy:** (groaning) Yes, sir.

 **Topham:** I am very cross with you! We must pay the passengers for their spoilt clothes, and my trousers are ruined!

 **Percy:** I'm sorry, sir.

 **Topham:** _Sorry_ doesn't clear the mess, Percy. Get yourself cleaned up and return to your shed immediately! (turning away before looking back again and pointing and sighing) And wear my scarf as you're at it to keep you warm. I do hope this will teach you not to play "grandmother's steps" with the coaches.

 **Percy:** Y-y-yes, sir. (chuffs away)

 _On the way back to the sheds, Percy met up with James._

 **James:** Hello, Percy. (looks in surprise and chuckles) So, you've finally found a scarf, eh, Percy? Only…legs go in trousers, not funnels. (whistles and chuffs away, Percy looking away in indignance)

 _At the sheds, Percy's driver had given a good rubdown and the trousers were quickly removed and washed._

 **Driver:** We shall return the trousers to Sir Topham Hatt, Percy. Oh, and please be careful where you're going from now on, eh?

 **Percy:** (quietly) Yes, sir.

 **Edward:** It's okay, Percy. We all make mistakes sometimes, even with coaches.

 **Thomas:** _I_ remember my first time on Sodor when I arrived at the station platform and nearly had a collision with James.

(Thomas and Edward laugh and Percy slightly laughs too, until Gordon and James arrive and laugh even louder about Percy's situation)

 _The big engines thought Percy's situation was very funny indeed._

 **Gordon:** Fancy playing "grandmother's steps" with the coaches, Percy.

 **James:** (jokingly) You've finally realized the urgency of scarves, eh, Percy?

(Gordon and James laugh even louder. Thomas and Edward look over at Percy sympathetically, and soon Henry arrives and whistles as he chuffs in the berth next to Percy)

 _Henry had all about the incident from James and felt sorry for Percy too._

 **Henry:** Driver says the weather will be warmer tomorrow. (jokingly) You won't need a scarf, Percy. (chuckles)

 **Percy:** (chuckling) Certainly not, Henry. Engines don't need scarves, especially in the wintertime when they have nice warm boilers. Every engine knows that.

(Scene zooms out on all engines chuckling as the snow continues to fall)


	5. The Flying Kipper

(Scene starts with evening in the harbor. A big ship stands near the dock and shipments of fish are unloaded on the key)

 _Tidmouth Harbor is very busy around wintertime, especially when big ships arrive to drop off important goods. This way, the engines can take them around the Island to their destinations and beyond. One evening, Sir Topham Hatt got a call from the mainland controller._

(Scene cuts to Sir Topham Hatt's office. The telephone rings and he picks it up)

 **Topham:** Hello? (chattering over the phone) Oh…okay. Hmm, I see. (thinking hard)

(Scene zooms in on Sir Topham Hatt before cutting to the Knapford Station platform where he talks to Henry's crew)

 _The mainland were expecting an occasional delivery of fish from that moment on, and Sir Topham Hatt needed an engine to deliver it. He spoke to Henry's crew and made negotiations._

(Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds as Henry chuffs into his berth)

 _That same evening, when Henry returned to the sheds, his driver spoke to him._

 **Driver:** We need to be out early tomorrow, Henry.

 **Henry:** Why so, sir?

 **Driver:** We need a special train of fish from Tidmouth Harbor to the mainland. Don't tell Gordon, but Sir Topham Hatt says that if you do your job well, he might let you pull the express.

 **Henry:** Hurrah! That will be lovely! (whistling loudly)

(Gordon and James groan)

 **James:** (groaning) Keep it down, Henry!

 **Gordon:** (yawning) Some engines are trying to sleep.

(Henry sighs happily and chuffs father into his berth as his crew shut the door on him. He then yawns and shuts his eyes)

 _And so Henry went happily to sleep, dreaming of a hard morning's work ahead of him._

(Scene cuts to early morning at Tidmouth Harbor. Henry chuffs in by the quayside)

 _The next morning, Henry arrived at the harbor by 5 AM. The shipments of fish had already arrived and were loaded into vans. Henry had never seen these sorts of vans before._

 **Henry:** Um, excuse me, driver. These vans look very peculiar. Are they new or something?

 **Driver:** (chuckles) Heavens, no, Henry. They just haven't been used for a long time, that's all.

 **Henry:** (confused) Why?

 **Driver:** (thinking) Well, you see, Henry, they were used back in the old days by the "Coffee Pot" engines to take shipments from port over the mainland. Now that we have new shipments of fish to deliver, they're back in use again and the men call it "The Flying Kipper."

 **Henry:** (surprised) The Flying Kipper? What a nice name for a train. (jokingly) Maybe Thomas might like it, judging _his_ experience with fish. (chuckles)

(The men chuckle and so do Henry's crew as they hop inside his cab)

 _It wasn't long before the men had finished loading up the vans with fish. The last door banged, the guard's whistle blew and Henry was ready to go._

 **Henry:** (whistling) Hurrah, we're off! The Flying Kipper is ready to go!

(A rendition of Night Train, performed by Sam Blewitt, starts in D major as Henry leaves Tidmouth Harbor and chuffs on through the countryside)

 _See how the dark sky glows,_

 _See the light from the night train,_

 _The fire glow from the night train._

 _On down the line he blows..._

(Henry's whistle blows)

 _On down the line he blows._

(Henry makes his first station delivery and then continues on through the countryside)

 _All through till dawn he goes._

 _Hear the sound of the night train,_

 _The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train._

 _Hear how his whistle blows..._

 _(Henry's whistle blows)_

 _Hear how his whistle blows._

(After his second delivery, Henry pulls the cars slowly once more out of the station)

 **Henry:** (groans) I hope I have enough coal left in me, sir.

 **Fireman:** Don't worry, Henry. We'll have your fire stoked up in no time.

(Song changes into A#/Bb major)

 _Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing._

 _Pistons pushing side by side._

(Back in D major. Henry's crew at work inside his cab)

 _Driver checking, gauging, peering,_

 _Fireman stoking by his side._

(Henry's fire burns nicely. Song changes into B major)

 _On down the line they go._

 _Fast track for the freight train,_

 _Clear away for the fish train._

 _Non-stop till dawn they go..._

(Henry's whistle blows)

 _Non-stop till daylight glows._

(Back in D major. Henry passes under a bridge)

 _See how the morning glows._

 _Clear ahead for the night train,_

 _Green light for the night train._

 _On down the track he blows..._

(Henry's whistle blows)

 _On down the track he blows._

(Song changes into A#/Bb major. Lights from house windows all around light up. Children cheer as they run out and wave at Henry as he whistles back at them)

 _Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking._

 _Children waving, watch him go._

(Back in D major. At a level crossing, Percy with the milk train and James with a freight train stop as Henry passes by and they whistle at each other. Bertie stops at the intersection and honks as Henry chuffs by)

 _Freight trains, milk trains,_

 _Local trains waiting,_

 _Stand aside to let him go._

(Back in B major. Henry makes his next station delivery before leaving the platform. He then continues on through the countryside)

 _There in the morning glow_

 _The sunlight on the night train,_

 _Silhouettes the night train._

 _On down the line he blows..._

(Henry's whistle blows)

 _There in the morning glow…_

 _On down the line he goes…_

 _On down the line he blows…_

(Henry's whistles blows)

(The song ends as Henry approaches a signal. A rendition of Henry's theme, by Robert Hartshorne, plays)

 _As daylight broke over the tracks, Henry and his crew approached a down signal at green._

 **Henry:** (whistles) Distant signal up, sir.

 **Henry's Driver:** All clear, Henry. Away we go.

 _But what Henry and his crew couldn't know was that the points on the main line were frozen, so the signal should was set at DANGER! and should have been up…instead of down._

(Edward whistles and stops by the signal)

 _Edward arrived with some workmen, who had brought tools to repair the signal. They got to work straight away, but Edward was deeply concerned._

 **Edward:** (to his driver) Should have Henry have passed by now with the Flying Kipper, sir?

 **Edward's Driver:** Hmm, good point, Edward. While the workmen are fixing the signal, I must go and find out the nearest signal and sort out this confusion. (walks off, leaving Edward with a concerned expression on his face)

 _Edward's driver spoke to the signalman, who had nothing but regret._

 **Signalman:** I didn't realize until too late that Henry was approaching. I'm sorry. We must telephone Sir Topham Hatt at once.

(Edward's driver nods in agreement)

 _Meanwhile, James was waiting impatiently in a siding with a goods train to let the Flying Kipper pass. The driver and fireman were having cocoa in the brake van, while the guard kept on watch._

 **James:** (groans) Oh, dear. Of all engines, why was it _me_ who had to wait for Henry to pass with his good trains? The sooner he comes through, the sooner I can get this job over with and pull passengers again.

 _In the caboose, the guard checked his watch._

 **Guard:** Alright, you two. The Kipper is due any time now.

 **James' Fireman:** (sighing, relaxed) Who cares? This is good cocoa. Thanks for inviting us in here, guard.

(The guard sighs. The driver rises up and sets his cup down)

 **James' Driver:** (firmly) Come on, fireman. Back to our engine.

 **James' Fireman:** Oi! I'm not finished yet.

(The guard looks at him sternly. The fireman sighs and rises up, setting his cup down. Next scene cuts to Henry racing along the line, his theme changing in a minor key)

 _Henry thought that all was going well…but disaster lay ahead._

 **James:** Watch out, Henry!

(Henry gasps. His driver applies the brakes, but it doesn't stop him in time)

CRASH!

 _The brake van SMASHED to smithereens! The three men flew into the air and landed right back into the snow._

(James gives a look of horror at the accident)

 _Henry's driver and fireman had also jumped clear before the crash, but Henry lay dazed and surprised._

(Next scene cuts to James returning with Jerome and Judy)

 _After returning his goods train to the station, James brought the two cranes Jerome and Judy to the scene of destruction and they both worked to clear the mess and haul Henry back on the rails. Sir Topham Hatt had come along as well. He spoke to Henry's crew, and then turned to the big green engine._

 **Henry:** (uneasily) I'm so sorry, sir. The signal was down and…

 **Topham:** (putting his hand forward, kindly) Cheer up, Henry. There's nothing to explain. It wasn't your fault. Ice and snow caused the accident and brought the signal down. That's why I alerted James' crew to wait with his train in the siding until you came along.

 **James:** (sadly) Unfortunately, we couldn't warn you in time, Henry.

 **Henry:** (smiling) It was all an accident. Not your fault, James.

 **Topham:** (chuckling) No, not at all. I'm sending you to Crewe, Henry.

 **Henry:** (puzzled) Where, sir?

 **Topham:** Crewe. A fine place for sick engines. They'll give a new shape and a larger firebox.

 **Henry:** But, sir…

 **Topham:** Don't stress just yet, Henry. I promise you'll feel a different engine and you won't need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice?

 **Henry:** (sighs, doubtfully) Yes, sir.

 _But Henry felt nervous deep down._

(Scene cuts to Crewe with the workmen repairing Henry)

 _Over the next few weeks, Henry was at Crewe and the workmen worked hard to fix him up into a new shape. In no time at all, he was as good as new._

(Next scene cuts to spring. Henry chuffs back along the track once more)

 _By the snow melted and winter had turned to spring, Henry was back on Sodor once again. A whole crowd watched to see him go by in his new shape. He looked so splendid that they gave him three cheers._

(Henry passes by a station as the crowd cheers on him and the engines whistle loudly as he chuffs by)

 _Henry felt good to be home, and Sir Topham Hatt even agreed to let him pull the express._

(Sir Topham Hatt gaves a nod of agreement and beams a smile. Henry leaves the station with the express)

 _Henry does the job so well, that unfortunately, proud Gordon was jealous._

(Scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas, James, Gordon, Henry and Percy lined up, transitioning into the next chapter)


	6. With A Whistle And A Sneeze

(Scene continues at Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas, James, Gordon, Henry and Percy lined up in their berths)

 **Gordon:** (grumbling) Why should Henry have a new shape? Surely a shape good enough for _me_ is good enough for _him_. He goes gallivanting off to Crewe, leaving us to his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's _disgraceful_!

(The others engines give a look of confusion. Henry sighs sadly)

 **Gordon:** And another thing, Henry, you whistle too much.

 **Henry:** What do you mean, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** Well, surely no respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it.

(Henry sighs sadly once more)

 _Poor Henry didn't feel so happy anymore, but his friends were there to comfort him._

 **Thomas:** Never mind, Henry. Gordon's just being a big bossy boiler, as usual. (looking sternly at Gordon)

 **Percy:** I'm glad you're home again, Henry. I like your whistling.

 **Henry:** (slightly smiling) Thank you, Percy.

 **Gordon:** I'm off to catch my express now. (whistling) Goodbye, Henry. Good to have you with us again. But be sure to remember what I said about _loud_ whistles.

(Gordon slowly chuffs away, and James, Thomas and Percy all laugh)

 **Percy:** Gordon's whistle isn't much less louder for an engine like himself, now is it?

 **James:** I suppose not. (jokingly) Maybe a bit louder for bursting safety valves.

(Thomas, Percy and James all laugh once more, and Henry slightly chuckles as well)

 **Thomas:** You see, Henry. We _are_ glad to have you back. Gordon just needs some time to think things over.

 **Henry:** Maybe you're right, Thomas. I should know not to an engine the same size get the better of me.

 **Thomas:** That's that the spirit, Henry.

 **Henry:** I'm off to catch my train now. Thank you all. (whistles and chuffs away)

(Next scene cuts to Edward's Station with Henry chuffing in beside Edward)

 _Later on, Henry was taking his passenger train and he stopped at Edward's station to talk to his old friend. Edward was please to see him._

 **Edward:** (whistles) Hello, Henry. You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle.

 **Henry:** Oh, thank you, Edward. Everyone on Sodor was…except Gordon of course.

 **Edward:** (confused) What do you mean, Henry? (loud noise suddenly sounds)

 _Before Henry could reply, the two engines heard a strange sound. Edward listened, but louder and louder was the far away sound of an engine's whistle._

 **Henry:** Say, Edward, can you hear a strange whistle?

 **Edward:** It sounds like Gordon, Henry, and it ought to be Gordon, but Gordon has never whistled like that.

(A rendition of Gordon's classic theme plays in A major as Gordon races along the track with the express towards Edward's station)

 _It was Gordon, and he came rushing down at a tremendous speed. He didn't look at nor Henry or Edward as he raced through the station, whistling and fit to burst._

 **Gordon:** (whistling loudly) Look out, Edward and Henry!

 _In a flash, Gordon was gone. Edward and Henry were surprised._

 **Edward:** Well, what do you think of that, Henry?

 **Henry:** (chuckles) It isn't wrong to whistle, you see, my dear Edward, but we just don't do it. That's what Gordon says, at least.

(Edward and Henry chuckle as the scene fades out on them and cuts back to Gordon on the main line)

 _Meanwhile, Gordon was still chuffing along the main line, the loud noise of his whistle echoing everywhere. Sirens began and people ran out of their houses to see the commotion._

 **Townsmen #1:** Oi! Now, what's all this?

 **Townsmen #2:** Oh, what an _awful_ noise!

 **Townsmen #3:** What's with that engine?

(Fire trucks race across into Knapford Station, surprising the passengers)

 _A fire brigade raced into Knapford. The passengers were surprised. One lady dropped her parcel._

 **Lady:** Oh! Well, I say! What's all this?!

 _As Gordon puffed slowly into the station, the noise was so awful that everyone covered their ears. Sir Topham Hatt had recently come out of his office, and covered his ears too._

 **Topham:** (covering his ears) Take him away! And stop that noise! Oh, dear! (climbs into Gordon's cab)

 _Poor Gordon sadly left the station, and there was nothing anyone could do until they reached a siding near Knapford. Sir Topham Hatt still had his ears covered._

 **Topham:** Alright, men. Climb over and do what needs to be done.

 _Gordon felt nervous as the men climbed his cab and quickly knocked his whistle valve in place. Then, there was silence. The men cheered and Sir Topham Hatt was relieved. So was Gordon, who felt quite foolish._

 **Gordon:** (groans) O the indignity.

(Scene cuts to nighttime as Gordon chuffs into his berth)

 _Gordon slunk into the shed later that night. He was glad it was empty._

 **Gordon:** (sighs) Oh, it's much more pleasant now without these other engines around to tease me.

 _But Gordon's relief was short-lived. Edward and Henry had told the other engines everything and they all started laughing at once._

 **James:** Fancy whistling loudly through stations, Gordon? I bet Henry has sure learnt through your experience by now.

 **Edward:** Such irony we have here, Gordon. What was it he said to you again, Henry?

 **Henry:** It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it.

(The engines, except Gordon, laugh loudly as the scene slowly zooms out to the night sky and cuts to next morning with Henry on the main line. A rendition on Henry's classic theme plays by Robert Hartshorne in D major)

 _The next morning, Henry was puffing quite nicely._

 **Henry:** I feel so well. I feel so well.

 _In a distance, Henry could see some teenage boys in a bridge. They all looked down as Henry approached the bridge._

 **Henry:** (whistling) Hello!

 _CRASH!_

 **Henry:** Ouch! That hurt! (groaning quietly)

 _The boys didn't bother to wave at Henry. Instead, they found to drop stones at Henry and his coaches. The windows of the coaches were had been shattered. The passengers exited the coaches, and were very cross indeed._

 **Passenger #1:** Oi! What on earth just happened?

 **Passenger #2:** They've broken the glass, that's what!

 **Passenger #3:** Unbelievable!

 **Passenger #4:** Call the police!

 **Henry's Driver:** No! Leave it to Henry and me.

 **Passenger #5:** What?

 **Henry:** Speak up, please, driver.

 **Henry's Driver:** (quietly) Can you all keep a secret?

(The passenger all mutter, "yes. Yes.")

 **Henry's Driver:** Well, then. Henry is going to sneeze at those boys.

(The passengers all mutter in approval as they board the coaches again. Henry chuffs away)

 _Henry arrived at the next station where the stationmaster, having seen what happened, was waiting to see the condition of Henry and his coaches. Henry's driver spoke to him._

 **Henry's Driver:** Henry has plenty of ashes. I've advised the passengers to keep all windows shut until we've passed the bridge.

 **Stationmaster:** Good idea, driver.

 **Henry's Driver:** Henry's as excited as we are, aren't you, old fellow?

 **Henry:** (coughing and groaning) Yes, sir.

 _But Henry felt rather stuffed up than excited._

(Henry chuffs out of the station. Next scene cuts to him traveling along the same route again. His )

 _The next time Henry approached the bridge, he saw the boys again and they all had stones._

 **Henry's Driver:** Are you ready, Henry? Sneeze hard when I tell you.

 **Henry:** When, sir?

 **Henry's Driver:** (as they reach the bridge) Now, Henry!

(Henry sneezes loudly, blowing ashes towards the boys, causing them to drop their stones on the bridge.

 **Boy #1:** What was that?

 **Boy #2:** I have no idea.

 **Boy #3:** Ever seen an engine sneeze?

 **Boy #4:** No, not really.

 _All the passengers clapped and cheered for Henry, and his driver was proud of him._

 **Henry's Driver:** Well done, Henry! We sure taught those boys a lesson, now, didn't we?

 **Henry:** Yes, sir.

 _Thomas had heard about Henry's incident too, and he witnessed everything._

 **Thomas:** (whistling) Well done, Henry. Those boys sure know now not to mess with a big engine like you.

 **Henry:** Yes, indeed, Thomas. And so might Gordon.

(Thomas, Annie and Clarabel laugh as they press on. Next scene cuts to Henry and Gordon passing each other in the yard)

 _Henry returned to the yard, certain that Gordon and the boys would be cheeky to him again. Gordon remained respectfully silent to Henry for the rest of the day,_ _as Henry had taught him and the boys a valuable lesson with a whistle and a sneeze._

(Next scene cuts to all six engines lined up at Tidmouth Sheds, beginning the next chapter)


	7. Epilogue: A Discovery Of Nature

(Nighttime. James, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Thomas and Percy are all lined up at Tidmouth Sheds as the scene zooms in on them)

 _That evening, the two big engines made up their quarrel. Gordon felt nervous about what to say to Henry._

 **Gordon:** (looking at Henry, embarrassed, taking a deep breath) Um…Henry. I know this isn't easy for me to say but…I'm sorry.

 **Henry:** (confused) Sorry, Gordon?

 **Gordon:** I was wrong about criticizing your whistling. I guess the logic behind my point of view was that no respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations without a purpose. Otherwise, it is useful to let the stationmaster and other passengers know you're approaching.

 **Henry:** That's okay, Gordon. Perhaps I made a mistake too. I was so happy to be home that I didn't take your feelings about my excessive pride into consideration. And maybe we were wrong too to tease you for your jammed whistles. Those sorts of matters can be taken seriously, you know.

(The engines all whistle loudly in cheer. Gordon smiles slightly at Henry)

 _All the engines agreed. And Henry was pleased to realize that he still had a good friend in Gordon. Just then Sir Topham Hatt arrived._

(The whistles tone down as Sir Topham Hatt approaches the shed, clearing his throat)

 **Topham:** Well done today, Henry. Your driver and fireman told me everything. The coaches have currently going through window repair today and will be ready for the morning. As for those naughty boys, the stationmaster didn't let them get away easily and they were brought before me. I made sure that the police got them home instead of being brought for interrogation and now, their parents have decided the appropriate consequence for them…(clears his throat)…as I was told of course.

 **Henry:** That's great news, sir. I was just happy that I taught those boys a lesson.

 **Topham:** (sighs) Yes, yes, of course. Anyway, the reason I came over here, Henry, is because I have a special job for you.

 **Henry:** A special job? For me, sir?

 **Topham:** Yes, well, tomorrow I need you to pick up some tree specialists to inspect the forest on the main line.

 **Henry:** The forest?

 **Topham:** Yes, Henry. It seems that the safety of my railway will be better secured once I realize that the probability is remote for trees getting too close to the line. (sighs) We're going to have to cut down all the trees otherwise.

 **Henry:** Yes, sir. You can rely on me, sir.

 **Topham:** Great, Henry. They will be waiting at Knapford Station. Good luck with your job and good night to you all. (walks away, the engines whistling and cheering after him)

(Scene cuts to morning with Henry arriving at Knapford)

 _The next morning, the tree specialists were waiting at Knapford as Henry pulled in with his coach._

 **Henry:** (whistling) All aboard, sirs!

 **Gordon:** (chuckling, jokingly) Careful, Henry. Remember what I said about whistling loudly at stations.

 **Henry:** (chuckling, as he leaves the station) I will, Gordon. I will.

(Drums start up to began a reprise of _Back On Track_ , starting again in D major.)

 _If all at once, your steam doesn't pick up_

 _And you don't know where and when_

 _All you need is courage to get back on track_

 _And you'll feel like part of the railway again_

 _It's hard (It's hard)_

 _Just thinking about it_

 _You feel in need of another tender or two_

 _Just start (just start)_

 _By not stopping to doubt it_

 _And you'll find a much different engine in you_

(Song shifts into the chorus in E major as Henry with the coach full of tree specialists)

 _And you'll find you've never felt so well in your life_

 _And though your speed doesn't meet expectations_

 _You'll ride along steadily with plenty of time left_

 _You'll arrive early at the next station_

(Henry passes through Edward's Station, whistling, and Edward whistles happily back at him)

 _And that's when you feel that you're back on track (Yes, you're back on track)_

 _Again (again)_

 _Oh, that's when you feel that you're back on track (Yes, you're back on track)_

 _Again (again)_

 _And so when you feel that you're back on track, you'll feel the strength that you've never had._

(Song shifts back in D major for the second verse.)

 _If all at once, you start feeling rather strange_

 _And you feel as though you're having a bad day_

 _All you need is strength and a brand new shape_

 _To make yourself feel part of the railway_

 _It's hard (It's hard)_

 _Through all the adjustments_

 _But after a short visit to Crewe_

 _You'll find (You'll find)_

 _You won't need special no more_

 _And you'll find a much better engine in you_

(Back into E major for chorus. Henry arrives at the forest and is delighted to see all the trees)

 _And you'll find you've never felt so well in your life_

 _And though your speed doesn't meet expectations_

 _You'll ride along steadily with plenty of time left_

 _And you'll help those in need learn patience (When you arrive at the forest once and for all)_

 _And that's when you feel that you're back on track (Yes, you're back on track)_

 _Again (again)_

 _Oh, that's when you feel that you're back on track (Yes, you're back on track)_

 _Again (again)_

 _And so when you feel that you're back on track, you'll feel the strength that you've never had…_

 _When you arrive on time at your destination._

(Song is put on halt as Thomas whistles, stopping by Henry with Jerome and Judy coupled up to him)

 **Thomas:** Hello, Henry. You're right on time. Terrence and I have just started clearing up and Jerome and Judy are hard at work.

 **Jerome:** Indeed. Lifting heavy trees. What fun. Eh, Judy?

 **Judy:** Quite right, Jerome. Just as good as any emergency for us.

 **Terrence:** (plowing by) The forest will look as good as new. Just you wait and see, Henry.

 **Henry:** I enjoy it already, Terrence. (looking around, observing the trees) The forest looks so lovely, especially in the springtime. I think I've grown a particular fondness for trees.

(Short instrumental starts up as Henry whistles as the trees specialists looking around to inspect the trees. They all agree on which fallen trees and branches to pick up so that Jerome and Judy can them into the empty trucks)

 _And Henry was true to his word. There was no better place he enjoyed being now than the forest with all the trees and everything else that surrounded it: nature._

(Chorus reprises once more)

 _And that's when you feel that you're back on track (Yes, you're back on track)_

 _Again (again)_

 _Oh, that's when you feel that you're back on track (Yes, you're back on track)_

 _Again (again)_

 _And so when you feel that you're back on track, you'll feel the strength that you've never had…_

 _When you arrive on time at your destination. (With all the trees and critters surrounding)_

 _When you're back on track…(holds out)…again…(holds out) (It seems like mother nature has found you)_

 _And when you're back on track,_

 _You will the knack to be a really useful engine…again (holds out)_

(Song ends as Henry and Thomas chuff off with Jerome and Judy into the sunset before the scene cuts to the end credits, with a slideshow of RWS illustrations from _Henry The Green Engine_ and a rendition on _Night Train)_


End file.
